


Holiday Specials

by tucuxi



Series: A Greater Compliment [9]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is horrified to return from a mission and discover that Ichiraku isn't making ramen! Iruka convinces him to try the new dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Specials

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/profile)[**kakairu**](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/) 2010 [Christmas Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu/2732351.html)

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, running towards him in the street, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi following at a more sedate pace, "guess what?"

Iruka shifted his bags to one hand, and ruffled Naruto's hair - how he wasn't freezing, wearing no hat in this kind of snow, Iruka didn't know - even Sai was wearing a full-length jacket in concession to the cold.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"It's terrible!" Naruto's eyes were wide, and he actually looked like he might cry. "We stopped at Ichiraku on the way back and they're not serving ramen! You'll come with me and tell them they have to stop making _soup_ , right?" Iruka glanced over at Kakashi, who shrugged slightly.

"They've tried making other things before, Naruto," Iruka reminded him, "and they went back to ramen soon enough, didn't they?" Naruto gave him a Look.

"But I want Ichiraku ramen today, and Kakashi-sensei said he'd buy us some when we got back if I didn't get anyone mad at us, and I was really good and that one guy totally doesn't count - Sai agrees, right Sai? - and we got back and they're making something with _barley_ in it and calling it a "Holiday Special" or something..."

Iruka looked to Sakura and Sai, who had had stopped next to Naruto, and appeared to be ignoring him (with the long ease of practice, Iruka assumed.) None of them looked any the worse for wear, and he smiled at them.

"Welcome home," he said. "Naruto," he continued, looking back down at him, "have you tried the new soup they're making?"

Naruto stopped mid-word, and stared like Iruka had suggested he give up instant ramen.

"Noooo." he said, "because it's not _ramen_ , Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled.

"How about this," he said, looking at the other three as well. "We go over to Ichiraku and try their new soup, and then when they go back to serving ramen, I'll treat you to a bowl. But -" he held up a hand in warning "- only if you try whatever they're making now. And don't try to talk them into making ramen instead."

Kakashi smiled at him over the kids' heads, and Iruka smiled back.

"Now," he said, turning Naruto around by the shoulders, "why don't you tell me about what you've just been doing, and who you weren't supposed to piss off?"


End file.
